


A Kiss

by Elfflame



Series: A Kiss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy decides to get even with Draco for kissing another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I wrote last night to clear my mind a bit. Had Foodie choose me some random characters, and chose two and made a story out of it. Hope everyone likes. The ship's a bit different.

**A Kiss**

By Elf Flame

Pansy hated him. With his perfect blond hair and his immaculate clothes. Everyone loved him so much. He didn't deserve it. Kissing Tracy like she wouldn't see. She'd show him. She'd make him pay. She stormed down the hall when a flash of red hurtling down one corridor caught her eye.

A Weasley. Perfect. Draco'd have apoplexy. She hurried after the fleeting figure. "Weasley!" she called out. "No running in the halls, or I'll have to tell Umbridge!"

The tall gangly figure turned, but, Pansy suddenly realized, it wasn't Ron Weasley she was looking at. It was one of those Beater twin brothers of his. What were their names? Frank and John? "Which one are you?" she asked him imperiously.

He flushed at her tone, but a grin slowly spread across his face. "What's it to you, Parkinson?"

"I'm a Prefect. If you don't answer me, I'll take points."

"You already know my last name. What does the first one matter?" the boy asked, winking.

"Fine," Pansy growled. "Come here."

Weasley's eyebrows drew together, but his grin widened. "Why?"

"I told you. I'm a Prefect. You have to do what I say."

He laughed outright at that, but stepped towards her. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?" he drawled.

She raised her chin. "Kiss me."

"Oh, Malfoy wouldn't like that…"

"I don't care what 'Malfoy' would like or not. Kiss me. Or it'll be fifteen points from Gryffindor for running in the halls."

"As you command, Miss Parkinson." That freckled face drew towards hers, and her eyes fluttered closed as warm, soft lips pressed against her own.

There was the sound of running footsteps approaching the corridor, and a voice called out, "George, come on! If she catches us, we're in for it for sure!" And with that, the lips were gone.

Pansy opened her eyes. The Weasley, (George, had his brother called him?) was gone. She pressed fingers to her still-tingling lips. Perhaps Weasleys weren't nearly so bad as Draco seemed to think.

 _Fin_


End file.
